blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archetypes
Archetypes are labels applied to cards that get grouped together. These cards commonly interact with other cards differently depending on whether they share a given archetype or not. This makes decks with archetypes widely played in Blox Cards. __TOC__ True Archetypes These archetypes form their own, singular decks, and are not expected to mingle with other decks. * [[Morphic (Archetype)|'Morphic']] Turn goo into a random fighter. * [[Police (Archetype)|'Police']]: Lock police, buff police, go in for the kill. * [[Dwarves (Archetype)|'Dwarves']]: Sacrifice your fighters for benefits. * [[Lycanthrope (Archetype)|'Lycanthropes']]: Play actions cards to transform the Lycanthropes into powerful fighters. * [[Redcliff (Archetype)|'Redcliff']]: Buff an army to ridiculous proportions. Harder to buff, extremely difficult to remove once buffed. * [[Kitten (Archetype) |'Kitten']]: See bees. * [[Overseer (Archetype)|'Overseers']]: Give your opponent as much stuff as possible, then beat their face in with rent. * [[Zombie (Archetype)|'Zombies']]: Like ninjas, but in green. More controlling, less aggressive, more difficult to remove. * [[Doges (Archetype)|'Doges']]: Swarm the enemy with a speedy army of rage. * [[Toys (Archetype)|'Toys']]: Attack thousands of times a turn. * [[Ultra (Archetype)|'Ultras']]: Lose all colored icons to play these fighters for free. * [[Ninjas (Archetype)|'Ninjas']]: The quintessential archetype, providing buffs to ninjas and debuffs to non-ninjas. * [[Nightmare (Archetype)|'Nightmares']]: Clog up your opponent's hand to prevent them from drawing cards. * [[Bees (Archetype)|'Bees']]: Swarm the opponent with an onslaught of bees. * [[Alar (Archetype)|'Alar']]: Control and adapt to the battlefield with infinite actions. Pseudotypes These archetypes can form their own decks, but are based around a shared mechanic which can be easily put into other decks. * [[Lunar (Archetype)|'Lunar']]: Play ALL the actions! * [[Lifegain (Archetype)|'Lifegain']]: Gain as much life as possible. * [[Lifeloss (Archetype)|'Lifeloss']]: Go suicidal. Shell Archetypes These archetypes typically take up fewer than 10 card slots in a deck. Designed to be played together, but not designed to be the main focus of a deck. * [[Korblox (Archetype)|'Korblox']]: Debuff the hell out of non-Korblox. * [[Meeboid (Archetype)|'Meeboids']]: Heal yourself and your allies to ridiculous extremes. * [[Mythic Shadow (Archetype)|'Mythic Shadow']]: Sneak around and strike your opponent directly. * [[Cat's Eye (Archetype)|'Cat's Eye']]: Cascade from god to winglet. * [[Titans (Archetype)|'Titans']]: Control the field, summon The Forgotten One. * [[Acolytes (Archetype)|'Acolytes']]: Generate a lot of icons and become more stronger in power overtime. * [[Shedletsky (Archetype)|'Shedletsky']]: Transform and win the game. * [[Celestial (Archetype)|'Celestial']]: Gain life and deal burn damage while summoning tanky fighters. Functional Archetypes The following archetypes are not archetypes, but use archetype technology for other purposes. To prevent confusion, they will be listed below: * Hero: Used for ALL NON-ARCHETYPED RARES. * Noob: Originally sparked as a joke archetype from Febrezer's Febreze: Anti-Noob Spray. * Chair: Chairs are cheap fighters that are connected trough The_Gentlemaniac and SpeedySeat. * Classic: Used on all of Games' tokens. Used so Games can randomly add classic weapons. * Combine: Used on Combine Garrison, to prevent 10,000 copies of it summoned a turn. * FabulousBench: Found on Hamstermon and FabulousBench. This is so the requirement on FabulousBench functions. * FabulousMettaton123: Found on KennedyLeDog and FabulousMettaton123. This is so the requirement on Mettaton functions. * Gatekeeper: Used and stated in their effects for Ehj236 and Steam Razikai, this is to prevent a "steal" like effect that only happens if two fighters return a card from the opponent at the same time. * Gecko: Used for Wrath of King Gecko's token's effects. * Greed: Found on Bowl of Greed and Lord of Greed. Used so Lord of Greed comes into play unlocked. * MSE6: Used on the card MSE6 and the tokens that it spawns, which can only come from its unique ability. * MuPower: Used on the card Wi sh so its effect can work. Archetyped named another card for unknown reasons. * Monkey: Used on the card Monkey, so it can buff itself. * Saprasam: Used to designate which fighters can be summoned by Saprasam's effect. * Sinister: Used on the six Sinister cards which come in three colors. (Ex. Quan Sinister, Terry Sinister, Patric Sinister) * Skeleton: Used for Skeleton Armada's effect. Only found elsewhere on Korblox Skeleton. * Skull: Used Supercomputer's Skull, Possessed Skull, Abhorrent Skull, and Sugar Skull. Used for The Skull Collector's effect. * Spacial: Used for Shirozaru and the tokens he generates, including actions, that come from his unique ability. * Spark: Used on Coordinated Attack and Spark. Used so Spark enters play unlocked. * Terrain: Used on all terrain so that BuildIntoGames functions. * YOU DUN GOOFED: Found on Unspeakable Summoning and its consequent Tokens. Used so the tokens come into play unlocked. If you play Unspeakable Summoning, your opponent will have dun goofed. * Boardwipe: Action cards that destroys almost every cards in board such as Thunder Bolt or Luck o' the Lobsters, also used for CloneTrooper1019's effect. See also: Category:Archetypes Category:About The Game Category:Lists Category:Card Qualities